


If loving you means having headaches everyday, don't worry I got tons of Paracetamol

by Nachaenghyoseuki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachaenghyoseuki/pseuds/Nachaenghyoseuki
Summary: Mina knows that Nayeon regularly do dumb things but her girlfriend never ended up in jail – until now.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	If loving you means having headaches everyday, don't worry I got tons of Paracetamol

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated for my Minayeon-stan friends.
> 
> My first-ever minayeon fic, I wrote this in haste (against my own laziness). There are a lot of legal terms in this fic and I'll admit that I'm no expert. South Korea's legal system is a broad subject with little reliable sources online so I mixed legal process from my home country, US and Korea - whatever written here is not a 100% factual.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I'm still a rookie writer, please don't judge me
> 
> This unedited, sorry.

It’s 3am. She’s driving 100 km/h in the almost empty highway. Mina normally only goes from 50km/h to 60km/h but this time it is different. Her blood is pumping all over her system to the point the she can hear her blood streaming inside her ears. A massive headache is threatening to develop as she felt an invisible bandage being tightly wrapped around her skull. She knows Nayeon _regularly_ do dumb things but her girlfriend never ended up in jail – until now.

Nayeon is a perfect girl, for Mina of course and she’s willing to fight anyone who will tell her otherwise, but as intelligent and beautiful as the girl can be… Nayeon is not Nayeon without doing stupid things. She remembered in their second year anniversary, they are out for a date. Nayeon had a great idea of “impressing” her by borrowing a skateboard from a little boy, not older than 10 years old. The young boy’s skateboard had no enough space for Nayeon’s gigantic feet but the girl is overflowing with confidence that she can imitate the trick she saw on YouTube. 

Mina tried to convince Nayeon to stop her ridiculous idea but no, her girlfriend proceed to try doing an ollie (a supposedly easy and basic skateboard trick that involve lifting the skateboard along with your feet up in the air). Nayeon is a senior mechanical engineering student and not a skater girl. Nayeon jumped and lift her knee up, it was looking good until the force of gravity pulled her down, putting all her weight on the poor skateboard. Everything went blur for Mina as the boy wails for his now halved-skateboard and Nayeon coiled on the dirty pavement, groaning in pain. They ended up in the emergency room that night with Nayeon sporting a broken leg. 

Few years ago, Mina would never imagine that she will be out in the middle of the night to pick her girlfriend up in jail – she would never imagine that she will have Nayeon as her girlfriend at all! Well, from her early days in university, she had been crushing on Nayeon. Far from the image Nayeon have in her mind and heart now, Mina is smitten by the dark-haired beauty with chubby cheeks and heart-shaped lips that she always sees reading in the library. The said girl exudes bright aura that never fails to make Mina smile even though she always maintains a good distance from the girl, afraid that she’ll just spontaneously combust out of shyness and awkwardness if she come any nearer.

The memory of her secretly pining to a total stranger in the library always makes her giggle, except now that she’s uncertain why Nayeon is in police custody and there are a lot of things (particularly negative thoughts) swimming around and around the deep caverns of her mind. Her small hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. _What if Nayeon was involved in a crime? What if she’s not the perpetrator but the victim? Is she okay? Do I need to bail her out? I need to contact Atty. Lee. Should I call Jihyo to help me?_

Jihyo is the first person she thought of that can help her get Nayeon out of this trouble and this would not be the first time though. Before she came to Nayeon’s life, Jihyo was the one who is doing her role – keeping and getting Nayeon (and Jeongyeon) out of trouble. 

Despite being the youngest and smallest in the trio, Jihyo is the most level-headed. Back in their high school years, Nayeon and their other friend, Jeongyeon who most of the time is the mastermind of their insane shenanigans, were almost kicked out of their school. Thanks to Jihyo’s quick thinking, the three of them managed to hide all the evidences that would lead for the two older girls be the prime suspects for the clogging of the whole school’s plumbing system. The time that Mina heard about this story, she interrogates Nayeon why and how they clogged the plumbing but her girlfriend refused to talk because of trauma and embarrassment.

_(Jeongyeon got drunk once and started to spew about Nayeon’s dream of making every one in their old school experience hell and rambled about a failed hand-made potato launcher. Nayeon, who is sober at that time, shoved a used sock to Jeongyeon’s mouth, silencing the drunk girl)._

The traffic light turned red and against her better judgment, she just speeds forward. Her worry for Nayeon made her forget that by violating the traffic rules there will be a high chance that her girlfriend will not be the only one who will sleep behind the bars tonight. Mina never minded that though, a minute or two that she’s not with the girl clouds her mind. She cannot fathom another reason why Nayeon will be arrested. 

Maybe she got drunk? Mina admits wholeheartedly that her girlfriend can be difficult to handle when she’s drunk. It was also like this in Tzuyu’s birthday last year, she’s been called to fetch Nayeon up at a noraebang – the only difference is, it was Tzuyu who called her. What welcomed her is chaos. Jihyo, in her heavily drunk state, is bawling her eyes out while hugging a pink-laced tambourine. Sana is clinging at passed-out Jeongyeon. Her eyes trailed down to what seem to be a wiggling bundle of humans but what was actually Momo, Chaeyoung and the birthday girl trying to wrestle down Nayeon who is trying to fight the mirror ball. 

She forgot how she managed to take Nayeon back to her dorm, all she can remember is she woke up with a black eye. Nayeon never got drunk after that incident.

***

Mapo Police District is very well-known for being the location of several k-dramas but unlike what was shown on TV, this police station is quite calm (without the screaming detectives or laughing psychopaths). There are only four police officer inside when Mina walked in. The middle aged-officer in the farthest corner had his eyes closed, trying to find a wink of sleep to get through his duty. Two of the officer, remarkably younger than the sleeping one, are eating ramyeon in their desks. The one nearest to the door is putting an ice bag in the side of his mouth, his lips are red and swollen.

“Minari.”

And there was Nayeon, alone inside one of the two small cells where the arrested law-breakers are being temporarily detained. Her hair is all-over the place; her jeans have mud stains in them, one of her jacket sleeve have a visible tear. It was confirmed, Nayeon got into a fight.

“Nayeonie.”

Mina inserted her arms in the spaces between the metal bars as she tried to hugged her scared girlfriend.

“What happened?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Did they read the Miranda Rights to you? Have they manhandled you? I’m going to call Atty. Lee; they couldn’t keep you here without a lawsuit!”

She knows that probably her girlfriend knows about the things she said. Nayeon is a straight A student after all. Even Nayeon acts like a baby and brat most of the time, her mind is undoubtedly sharp. Mina is always amazed how Nayeon can solve math problems within seconds or how she can come up with fresh ideas in her projects or how precise her memory can be. Her girlfriend is perfect, beauty with brains, it’s just she can be bad at making decisions from time to time. This lead Mina to realize that her girlfriend will not let the police to lock her up here if she knows to herself that she’s innocent. As if some beast clawed and gnawed the insides of her stomach, the thought of her girlfriend being seriously doomed frightens her.

Before Nayeon could answer her questions, the police officer who is tending to his bruised lips cleared his throat, getting the two’s attention. Whatever Nayeon is attempting to say, it evaporated into the thin air as she shrunk against the metal bars that is separating her and Mina.

“We told Ms. Im to call her legal representative but she insisted to call her _friend_ first.” 

Now is not the right time for Mina to be afraid. Whatever Nayeon did, she will make sure that they will not be sitting for another hour there at the police station. She turned to the police officer and straightened her body to appear intimidating. She musters the lawyer inside her, _she’s not the daughter of one of the most successful lawyer in Japan for nothing_. The officer gulped and shifted his gaze, if Mina’s eyes can kill, his family is preparing for his wake now.

“You can’t keep a person detained without a lawsuit, Officer?” Nayeon buried her face in her palms, all the emotions now: fear, embarrassment and anxiety are all rushing again. She stared at her girlfriend and she knows that Mina is feeling the same, she can see how Mina’s hand is shaking and how her knees looks like it will buckle anytime. If she just knew, she would be more cautious.

“Ms. Myoui, we are still looking for Ms. Im’s profile- “

“What are you insinuating? That my girlfriend has a criminal record?”

The curious looks from the ramyeon-eating officers did not escape Mina’s attention, she glanced at the two who immediately dip their heads back to their cups. 

“It’s a standard procedure, Ma’am. And Ms. Im, here, broke three different laws.” 

She bulged her eyes out of shock, Nayeon can’t meet her eyes which means what the officer said was true. What the hell has Nayeon done?! Mina was petrified since it seems like she can’t talk their way out of here and she doesn’t know if the charges are bailable.

“Violation of Water Quality and Ecosystem Conservation Act, Resisting Arrest and – “ The police officer sighed as he point his busted lips , “Assault of a police officer.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Nayeon whispered but it was enough for Mina to hear. 

“OFFICER YANG! I ALREADY HAVE IM NAYEON’S PROFILE!” An over-energetic young police officer, (too young to be an officer so maybe he’s only an enlisted boy placed at the police station for public service instead of being sent to military camps) entered the room with files in his hand. The police officer who’s been dealing with Mina earlier turns out to be Officer Yang, grab the papers from the zealous boy.

“Lucky her, she’s a first time offender,” Officer Yang looked at Nayeon disapprovingly, it is evident that he wants to indict her. “You just need to secure the fines but you need to wait for the court window to open.”

***

Mina contacted their lawyer friend, Atty. Lee Sunmi, the moment that Officer Yang signed all the papers Nayeon needed to be released. Hours went slowly for the two of them as they waited for the clock to strike 8am. The officers allowed Nayeon to be out of her cell but she was not able to leave the police’s office without supervision from the cheery officer who brought her profile earlier.

Tiredness is taking a toll for Mina, she just wants to go home and sleep but she needs to speak with her girlfriend first. She’s giving Nayeon questioning gazes the moment she was out of her cell but the older girl is firm to keep her mouth shut. Whatever Nayeon did could fall into two categories now: it’s either something dangerous or something stupid. Mina is severely exasperated now because Nayeon could have been harmed! She could have been seriously hurt! What if Mina can’t help her the fix her mess!

It hurts her because she feels like Nayeon doesn’t think about her when she’s doing stupid stuff. This is something Mina never imagined when they entered into a committed relationship. Nayeon is so unpredictable and independent that in 4 years of them being together, she is still being surprised by the things the older girl does and she always felt like Nayeon can do everything and anything without her. It seems like Nayeon never needed her. She loves Nayeon so much that she can see her future with the older girl but it was frightening too – like they are hiking in a wild and thick forest that in any second they can trip and fall into a ravine and she’s not sure if Nayeon will be there to catch her or Nayeon will ever need her to hold her hand and save her.

She felt Nayeon’s warm hand wrapped around hers. In all the mayhem that is happening inside her, her girlfriend’s touch calms the violent waves of doubt in her heart. Suddenly, she doesn’t care about if Nayeon will be there to catch her or if Nayeon will continuously do crazy things in the future, as long as the older girl is giving her chance to show how much she loves her – it’s enough for her to stay.

***

“So what happened?”

It’s already 10am and they are driving back to Mina’s dorm (Mina can’t permit her girlfriend to head back to her own dorm since she can’t trust Nayeon to stay out of trouble especially now that she was put into probation).

“Odin died,” Nayeon said hesitantly.

Odin is a goldfish and Nayeon is dedicated to take good care for him. Complete with a large tank, filters, live plants and gravel and pebble substrate, Odin seemed to be in good condition. So how the heck a six-month old goldfish will die if Nayeon is religiously testing his water for its PH level, ammonia, nitrite and nitrate? And how his death contributed to all the shit that happened?

“I want to give him a Viking funeral that he deserves.”

Mina almost lost control of the steering wheel as she heard Nayeon’s reasons. She stopped the car as she can envision her girlfriend setting a small boat with Odin’s corpse in it into the Han River and shooting it with a fiery arrow. It all makes sense now! Nayeon was caught for polluting the river, she resisted arrest and while doing so, she smacked Officer Yang’s face real hard. 

“Nayeon! You know it’s illegal to throw things at any body of water!” 

“I’m not _throwing_ a _thing_ at the river, Babe! It was Odin, our baby!”

“How about our other babies?! What would Ray and Kookeu will feel when one of their mother is imprisoned?!”

Nayeon went silent as she saw tears brimming Mina’s eyes, “Do you ever think of what I will feel? I was so scared for you!”

“I’m sorry, Minari. That was so careless of me. This will never happen again.” Nayeon unbuckled her seat belt and embraced her crying girlfriend. She feels a lot worse now, making Mina cry is the last thing she wants to do. The small velvet box that was hidden in her jacket’s pocket pokes her ribs. She pulled away, nervous that Mina will notice her plan. The truth is, because of her being anxious about asking Mina to spend her whole life with her, she forgotten to check for Odin’s water quality so before she realized it, her beloved goldfish died. Out of guilt, she wants Odin to have the best funeral she can give – it just went out of her hand.

“Don’t do something mindless again, please.”

“Okay, baby, I promise.”

She really promises to not do something that will get her arrested again, she doesn’t want Mina to have another reason to say no to her, when she finally pops the question. 

“Odin’s equipment will be such a waste if it will not be used…” Nayeon trailed her words.

_Oh no, she’ll do her aegyo again. I can’t say no to her when she’s giving me her puppy eyes arrrggghh_

“Can we get a Humuhumunukunukuapua`a?”

_A what?_

“Since you love Hawaii, everytime you will look at her, you’ll feel you’re in Hawaii. I’m planning to name her ‘Oumuamua.’ What do you think?” Nayeon pouted.

_Okay, whatever that is, I’ll go get it for you!_

**Author's Note:**

> Humuhumunukunukuapua`a is Hawaii's national fish.
> 
> Oumuamua aka 1I/2017 UI is the first known interstellar object to visit our solar system. Go look it up! It's a very interesting thing.
> 
> Sadly, Vikings don't bury their dead that way, it was a Hollywood thing.
> 
> I'm planning to give this to my friends as a Christmas gift but I think, today is a good day also to publish this one. Advance Happy Holidays!
> 
> Comments? Suggestion? Your comments are highly appreciated.  
> I'm @nachaengseuki at Twitter.


End file.
